1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method of the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure with a contact window and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of semiconductor circuits of large scale integration, very large scale integration and ultra large scale integration, the size of the semiconductor device, along with the area of the integrated circuit become smaller. The improvement of the device density brings many challenges.
With trend of scaling down, development of technology focus on using a shallow junction process for avoiding problems of breakdown and leakage mainly. Thus, a contact window is usually designed to have a uniform height and be not deeper than a semiconductor substrate. Therefore, a path length between the contact window and a semiconductor device, separated from the contact window by an isolation layer, is long. This long path would cause a voltage from the contact window a huge drop, resulting in RC delay and slow operation speed of the semiconductor device.